


The Lesbian Cliche Fic

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dealing with a Slytherin, even the heart can be bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art of Compromise

"I want... I don't know! I want to get a cat together. I want to sing Indigo Girls songs on karaoke night at the Pussywillow. I want to steal each other's Birkenstocks during the summer. I _want_ that, Pansy!"

The moment when Pansy should have responded passed, and Ginny felt like her neck might snap under the tension as she just stood there waiting. Finally, Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, straightening, and Ginny's stomach relocated to somewhere in the vicinity of her knees. "I'm not doing any of those things, Weasley."

Ginny bit down hard on the inside of her cheeks. She'd known it was coming, of course, but the sting was worse than she had expected. "Right. I figured as much. It was stupid of me." Her eyes dropped to her shoes, and Ginny wondered how quickly she could get out of there so she could cry her eyes out with dignity in the privacy of her flat.

"Well, _maybe_ the cat."

Ginny's head whipped up. "What?"

"From a reputable breeder, of course. I can't have some mangy ginger thing lying about." Pansy's lips twitched. "It seems like I'm stuck with one of those already."

Ginny's heart felt like it was beating about a million kilometers per hour. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"But Birkenstocks? Really, Weasley. You'd think we just met."

Ginny's face split into a grin. She crossed the few steps between them and kissed Pansy hard. "Stupid of me," she mumbled against Pansy's lips. "You look much better in pumps."

"Damn right, I do," Pansy said, her voice breathier than it had been a moment ago. "And right now I'd prefer to be in nothing at all. So if you wouldn't mind taking out your wand..."

Ginny laughed. "Looking forward to getting a piece of my wand then, Parkinson?"

Pansy actually blushed, and Ginny laughed harder. "My god, Weasley. You're like some kind of heathen."

Ginny pressed her mouth to Pansy's, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away. "You have no idea."


	2. The Art of Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always say you can't choose your family.

Ginny tucked her toiletries into what little space was left inside her suitcase. She shoved her body wash into an already too full corner and winced as the plastic bottle crumpled ominously. Her clothes would probably smell like pine for the next three weeks, but at least Tom's of Maine was all natural. She gave the messily folded clothes one last shove, tossed a dog-eared copy of _Rubyfruit Jungle_ on top, and zipped the suitcase shut.

She looked over her shoulder to see her mother poking around the small kitchen, nose scrunched up as she sniffed a bag of spelt flour. Ginny sighed. "You're still coming over to water my tomatoes, right?"

Molly gave the flour a last suspicious look before turning to face her. "Of course I will, dear. Although I can't understand why you bother, crowding the terrace with all those plants of yours. You can buy perfectly good tomatoes at the market."

"They're organic," Ginny mumbled, turning away and giving the flat a final once over. Molly had been there less than ten minutes and Ginny was already itching to get her the hell out.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this, darling?" Molly asked, now busy straightening the corners of Ginny's coverlet. Her attempt to appear casual made it even more obvious the question was anything but.

Ginny closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning back around. "Of course I do, Mum. I've never been to America before, and we've booked a place right on the beach. Why wouldn't I want to go through with it?"

Ginny kept her face impassive as she awaited her mother's reply. It was almost too easy, the way they fell into this familiar duel. Both of them asking questions they already knew the answers to, daring each other to say them aloud.

Molly had moved to fluffing the pillows, rearranging them according to height the way Ginny never bothered with. "It's just, don't you think it will be a little uncomfortable? You and-" Molly's hands stilled on the bed for a moment before she reached for another pillow and plodded onwards. "You and Luna were together a long time. For you and Pansy to go on vacation with her and her… with Millicent, it just seems a bit strange, is all."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Pansy and I met at Luna's birthday party, for Merlin's sake. It's not like it's a secret that she and I used to date." Ginny thought it best not to mention that Pansy and Millicent had also been together for a spell back when they were at Hogwarts.

Molly sighed. "I just don't understand. Your father and I… I would never have-" she cut herself off, turning away. "I'm trying, Ginevra. I hope you can see that."

Ginny bit her tongue, feeling guilty and annoyed at once. She knew this wasn't exactly easy on her mother, but it wasn't Ginny's job to make her life more convenient for her mother. "I know, Mum. Just, it's fine, okay? The trip will be great, I promise."

Molly nodded, giving Ginny a tight smile before stepping towards the Floo. She paused and ran a hand over the top of Ginny's hair, looking a little too wistful for Ginny's liking, before she grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the bowl on the mantle.

"The Burrow!" The Floo flared to life and then quieted, and Ginny let her shoulders sag. She was fucking exhausted. She flopped down on the bed, her fingers twisting in the quilt Luna had knitted her their first year together. She grabbed her mobile off the nightstand and flipped it open, punching in Pansy's number.

It picked up on the second ring. "Let me guess, you're in desperate need of a good, hard shag after your little visit with mum?"

Ginny groaned, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face in a pillow. She hadn't done the washing since last week and she could still smell Pansy's perfume there. "Yes, please."


	3. A Witch's Guide to Driving (and Other Forms of Muggle Transport)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggle travel is hard to do. Pansy and Ginny release the tension.

"Budge the fuck over, Mil," Pansy said as she slid into the back seat of the Subaru Forester they'd rented for the week. The four of them had just disembarked from a seven-hour flight to Boston, followed by a nearly two-hour trip on the ferry to Provincetown. To say that everyone was feeling a bit hacked off was something of an understatement.

Ginny stuck the key in the ignition and then reached for the seat belt. "I have no fucking clue what I'm doing up here, so everyone put their safety thingys on." Ginny glanced at the seat next to her and did a double take. She had no idea how Luna had managed to get the belt wrapped around her neck, but she figured it was secure enough until they reached the hotel.

"Should have brought my motorcycle," Millicent mumbled. She hadn't shut up about the damned thing since they boarded the plane that morning, and Ginny was pretty sure she was a remark or two away from meeting the business end of Pansy's wand. "It's not like you can fly the thing across the fucking ocean," Pansy had snapped, and Ginny had wisely kept her mouth shut about Sirius' old bike still locked up in her father's shed.

Ginny reached for her CD case and flipped it open. "Okay, what do we want to listen to before we meet a fiery and painful demise? My vote is for Sleater-Kinney."

"Oh, no, Ani!" Luna cried.

"Fuck Ani," Pansy said. "Melissa Ferrick." She caught Ginny's eye in the rearview mirror and smirked, making Ginny's cheeks heat. Ginny quickly looked away, resisting the urge to press against the car seat to try and soothe the sudden throb between her legs.

"Nah, Melissa Ethridge," Milicent piped up, having clearly decided that pouting over the motorcycle wasn't worth losing her say in the music selection.

"Tegan and Sara it is," Ginny said, popping the CD into the player. "Now shut up, the lot of you."

*

A blissfully brief fifteen minutes later, they checked into a small hotel about a five-minute drive from Commercial Street, and everyone was still in one piece. Though Luna's neck was a bit red from where Ginny had cut her free from the seat belt with a Severing charm. Still, Ginny thought it was a success overall.

Pansy deposited her bags inside the door of her and Ginny's room and flung herself onto the bed. "Thank fucking god." Her hair was flat and her clothes were a little rumpled, and Ginny thought she looked completely fucking adorable. Not that she'd ever say that out loud. Pansy rolled over onto her back and spread her legs. "Now, pleasure me."

Ginny snorted. "So, it's going to be like that, huh?"

"Mmm…" Pansy closed her eyes.

If Ginny waited five minutes, Pansy would be out cold, but she could use a little release herself after the day they'd just had. She pulled off her jumper and unbuttoned her trousers, smiling despite herself at Pansy's self-satisfied smirk as Ginny undid her zip.

Pansy wriggled her skirt down over her hips and kicked it over the side of the bed. The sight of her lacy knickers made Ginny's heart race, and her mind sped ahead to the moment she'd ease them past Pansy's thighs, to the dark curls Ginny loved to bury her nose in before spreading Pansy open. She stepped out of her trousers and slid onto the bed beside Pansy, the warmth from her body a hot rush against Ginny's skin.

Pansy rolled over to face her and their lips met. They went slowly at first, more focused on long, deep kisses than on simply getting there already. Ginny cupped Pansy's breasts and Pansy gasped against her neck as Ginny pulled on her nipples. She took them into her mouth one at a time, biting down until Pansy's nails dug into her shoulders.

Soon, hands found their way between each other's thighs, fingers sliding slick and wet through each other's cunts, and Ginny pulled Pansy's leg high up over her hip, opening Pansy up, reaching deeper, the two of them panting into each other's mouths as the pressure built.

Pansy hooked two fingers inside of Ginny just there and pressed her thumb against Ginny's clit, making her hips buck. So fucking close. A moment later her body jerked in Pansy's arms, and she bit down on her lower lip to stop from screaming. She twisted her fingers as she fought to catch her breath, knuckles pressed hard against Pansy's cunt. Finally, Pansy tumbled over the edge too, her nails digging into Ginny's back as she cried out, face buried in Ginny's shoulder.

They took a minute to come down, their lips touching, fingers still inside each other as they caught their breath. Pansy wrapped herself around Ginny, their limbs tangling as she languidly ground against Ginny's thigh. She smiled sleepily. "That was great." Ginny nodded, brushing the fringe from Pansy's eyes. It had been great; exactly what Ginny needed. It scared her how often she found herself thinking that around Pansy. "Do we still need to go out to dinner with Mil and Luna? I'm knackered."

Ginny laughed. "Me too, but we do need food."

Pansy snuggled closer. "Hmm, I suppose that's true. Although, given that we've decided to camp out on the ocean with a vegan and a bloody vegetarian, I don't know where the hell we're going to eat." She looked up at Ginny. "Where'd you decide on, anyway?"

Ginny grinned. "The Lobster Pot."


	4. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is great. Bribery is even better.

"I am _not_ eating with them again!" Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and leveled her gaze at Ginny. She may have _hmphed_ too; the street was noisy, so Ginny couldn't be sure.

Millicent snorted and walked off in the direction of a shop displaying hiking gear in the window. She'd mentioned at dinner she was in the market for some new boots. Luna, on the other hand, stayed put. She looked at Ginny expectantly, as though the impending argument between Ginny and Pansy was a mildly interesting art installation piece, and Luna was just curious enough to wait and see what would happen.

Pansy tapped her foot on the ground, drawing back Ginny's attention, the smooth sole of her high-heeled shoe loud against the concrete. Ginny sighed. Pansy was the only woman she knew who could throw a complete tantrum in public and still have the gall to look properly pissed off. "Pans, don't be ridiculous. It wasn't that bad."

Of course, it _had_ been that bad, but Ginny wasn't about to admit that to Pansy.

"Not that bad? First, Millicent refuses to go to dinner in anything but that horrible softball jersey, which not only looks offensive, it's got _Ballycastle Banshees_ written across the front, for fuck's sake. Then, Luna won't eat anything on the menu but _soup_ crackers." Pansy threw her hands in the air, practically screaming at this point. A few people had actually stopped to watch. "Fucking hell, Gin, did you even see the way that waitress looked at us?"

Ginny had seen it, in fact. She'd even slipped the waitress some extra muggle money on the way out as an added apology. Still, what mattered now was calming Pansy down before she said something irreparable, or they were arrested for public nuisance. One of the two.

Ginny took a step closer and her hands automatically lifted to Pansy's waist. Pansy turned her face away but she didn't take a step back. Ginny smiled. Merlin help her, she sort of loved it when Pansy was difficult. It was a good thing, too, because Pansy was difficult _a lot_.

"Pans." She kissed Pansy on the cheek. "Enough of this, all right? Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening." Pansy didn't budge, so Ginny decided it was time to go in for the kill. She kissed Pansy again. "You know how I left all of our toys at home?" Pansy turned her face a fraction of an inch closer to Ginny's, her brow arched. "Well, there's this famous shop up the road. Shop Therapy, it's called. Anything you want. Your pick."

"Ooh, that sounds lovely." Ginny and Pansy's heads turned at once; Ginny had forgotten Luna was even there, watching them this whole time. "I'd love to try some muggle nipple clamps. The wizarding ones are just too easy, you know?" Luna turned and walked off, likely in search of Millicent, who Ginny couldn't spot amongst the crowd anymore.

Pansy looked stunned for a moment before she laid her forehead on Ginny's shoulder and laughed. "Merlin, help us. You better hope they sell solid gold vibrators at this place, Gin, because you fucking owe me."


End file.
